


A-Mewlsing Performance

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Conversations, Bad Dirty Talk, Banter, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cunt Tease, Deception, Depression, Dubious Morality, Educational, Embarrassment, Fantasizing, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Minor Injuries, Moral Dilemmas, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Other, POV Third Person, Playful Sex, Power Play, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Education, Sex Talk, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Talking, Teasing, Therapy, Tribadism, Tutoring, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Catra is trying to work out her issues, with varying success~She's getting some slightly unsolicited advice by someone that knows their stuff... perhaps with ulterior motives?(This was a part of my older gift set ~6 months back. I forgot who this one was for specifically... but ah well, might be for the best since it's based on their personal experiences. Just be aware the writing style is a bit different than my recent stuff.)
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	A-Mewlsing Performance

**Author's Note:**

> (Since this has confused other people the last time I wrote DT: I use the same pronouns DT themself use in the show. IE: If they are in the role of a female character, it shifts to female terminology. If male: to male. And back to they/them once they assume their true form.)
> 
> (Also: Just a warning if you missed the tags: It goes into some heavy topics. Mainly non-con and depression. Also a lot of anatomy talk... it goes weird places. Also a lot of observation/commentary about the season that were out when this was written.)

Catra pushed Adora down onto the bed, her tail swaying vigorously. Her hair stood on end with excitement as she purred wildly. “I got you now...” She cooed, flicking her mane. ”You can’t wiggle your way out of this one blondie~” she leaned in, baring her teeth. “Not to rain on your parade but... you might wanna try something new every now and then. Whatever you are trying to ‘work out’ with this doesn’t seem to have the best effect...” Adora pointed out. Catra narrowed her eyes. “Zip it. I don’t tell you how to do your job!” she barked. Adora shot her a deadpan. Catra grew flustered, her ears twitching. She then bit the air as she elicited an annoyed growl. “W-Whatever! Just do what you’re told!” she huffed, tossing her hair with agitation. “Normally, I wouldn’t really care but...” Adora shifted uncomfortably. 

“You’ve been doing this every day for a while now... sometimes twice a day.” She stated with concern in her voice. The feline scoffed. “So? It’s my choice how I unwind...” She huffed indignantly. “I mean... kinda, yes? It affects more than you however since you keep dragging me into this darling~” Adora said cheekily. Catra rolled her eyes. “Ugh! Fine! We can talk about this AFTER I cum, alright?” she grumbled. “I can live with that~” Adora chimed. “Want me to change up what I got downstairs at least? Spice things up?” she waggled her eyebrows playfully. Catra’s cheeks heated up as she froze in her tracks, her tail swaying. “Wha? NO!” she snarled. “Then it’s not MY Adora.” She narrowed her eyes. “I can play around with that later... just leave her out of this.” She huffed, grabbing Adora by the wrists, pinning her.

“No offence, but I’d be bored to tears if I’d have to stick with one thing for too long...” Adora sighed. “Hey! It may have issues, but it’s **my** kitkat!” Catra whispered harshly, her hair standing on end as her ears raised. “Huh? Oh! Sorry sweetie, I was talking about positions.” Adora paused. “Though... to be honest: I’d probably get bored if I stuck with the same privates as well.” She mused. “Tis a blessing and a curse~” she chimed. Catra glared at her, then exhaled. “I guess I would do too, if I had your powers...” She admitted. “Though, seems easy to be comfortable in your body, when you body can be whatever you want...” She added dryly. Adora shrugged. “It helps, but most of it is just being positive about who you are.” She smiled. “Remember: I can just change my exterior, not my interior~” she gave a friendly wink.

“My powers would be of little use to me if I wasn’t happy about who I am.” She added. Catra shifted her weight, her eyes darting to the sides. “Haven’t you wondered what it would be like if you were different?” Adora asked, tonguesmirking cheekily. Catra shrunk a bit, biting her lower lip. “I...” She rubbed her own shoulder. “If you’d like, I could show you~” Adora cooed. Catra flinched a bit, then hissed, tail upright. “S-Stop getting us derailed!” she stuttered. “I’ve accepted who I am... besides: I can’t change, I’m not you!” She finished. Adora shrugged once more. “Eh, up to you hun. Some enjoy fantasising, not for everyone.” She replied. Catra scooted up, straddling Adora by the shoulders, about to queen her. “Now... can you shut up and go back to what we came here for? We can have some existential crisis later.” She noted. 

“Gosh... you really don’t know when to quit, do you?” she grumbled. Adora flashed her pearly whites with a wink. “Something we share in common~” she shot back teasingly. The feline became flustered, her ears drooping. She then shoved her crotch into Adora’s mouth. “DON’T MAKE ME FACE FUCK YOU!” she squeaked, her voice cracked. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, you know that?” Adora cooed, licking her lips. Catra scrunched her nose. “I’M NOT CU-” she trailed off into a mewl and shivered before she could finish, Adora having wrapped her smooth lips around the feline’s sensitive hood. Catra pressed down on Adora’s wrists, her hips shuddering. She shook her head, a grin spreading across her features as she pinned the first one’s writs under her ankles, placing both hands atop her dirt blonde hairdo. 

“Yesss... that’s it... learn your place~” she purred, biting into her lower lip. She ground her crotch against Adora’s mouth, gripping onto her scalp as she clenched her eyes. The tongue swirled gracefully around the swollen nub, suckling it like a teat as Catra slowly began to arch her back. Her tail flailed wildly with excitement. “Why do I only feel like this with you?” she murmured bemusedly. Adora circled around Catra’s bead, prodding underneath the hood. Catra’s pride twitched as she let out a gasp. She tapped on the ground with a whimper. “T-Time out...” She winced as she shivered. Adora kept blowing the feline for a few more seconds before she registered the words, coming to a halt, wetly letting go. “Something the matter? Was it something I said before?” Adora asked cautiously, her brows raised in concern. 

Catra let out a shaky breath. “N-No... I just... don’t want to... finish in your mouth...” She muttered between her breaths.”You know, you’d last longer if you didn’t ask me to go straight for the clit dear~” Adora exhaled warm air along Catra’s slick mound. “Or if you tried some endur-” she was cut off as Catra placed a finger on the other girl’s forehead. “Firstly: That’s where the good stuff is! Secondly: I have better shit to do than edge myself for like, an hour. I’m running a military organization here yanno?” Catra huffed and crossed her arms, her ears perking back up. “Now: Shush and go back to being my squirt sponge!” she commanded. Adora chuckled and nodded. “Alright mistress~” she mused, curling a strand of her own hair around her finger. Catra’s eyes snapped to the hand as her eyes narrowed.

“HEY! What did I say about that?” she snarled. Adora’s eyes followed Catra’s, then sighed deeply as she slid her hand back under Catra’s ankle, drumming her fingers along the foot. Catra sat there for a moment, before her ears folded as she had to scoot off Adora’s torso, much to the other teen’s amusement. “Not a word...” Catra growled. Adora grinned widely, placing two fingers in a ‘V’ shape in front of her mouth, teasingly running her tongue in between them. Catra’s tail flicked to the side as her ears twitched. “Smart-ass...” She muttered as she shuffled back down along Adora, stopping at the pelvis. She hoisted one of Adora’s legs over her shoulder as she started to stand up. Adora perked up notably. “Ooh? What’s this? This is new~” she chimed excitedly, her tail curling up along Catra’s leg, around her inner thigh.

Catra glanced down at the tail. “Really?” she stated with a glare. Adora rolled her eyes with a cheeky wink. “UGH! Fine! Just... stop it next time... I do NOT enjoy having my authority questioned...” Catra grumbled, her grip growing taut as she glared daggers at the blonde. She pulled Adora’s lower body up by her waist. “I’ll teach you a lesson for leaving me...” She growled. “Catra... you have to stop!” Adora said, her voice wavering. The feline’s features lit up as she grinned wildly. She placed her foot down atop Adora’s torso as she hauled her lower body up. “Ooh~ There’s no amount of pleading that can save you now...” She purred, biting her lower lip. She placed her mound atop Adora’s, grinding eagerly against the swollen folds. “Fuck... I love the sensation of your girls~” she whispered shakily.

Adora’s eyes focused in on Catra with worry. She squirmed in place as the foot dug into her, pushing her to the ground. Catra began to move her hips eagerly, running her stiff nub along the slick curtains. She locked her arms tightly into places as her eyes flared up with feral lust, her ears at attention as her tail swayed rapidly back and forth. She lined her bead up against Adora’s family jewel and started thrusting. Her clit going around Adora’s, circling the lining of the hood as she roughly went at it with grit teeth, her toes curling enough to dig into Adora’s shoulder, eliciting a hiss of pain as blue trickles of blood seeped out. “Catra... You're hurting me...” Adora let out a low yelp. Despite a shift in her expression, the feline didn’t slow down. “Good... then we’re on the same page...” She growled and sped up, wincing. 

She blinked, forcing the tears out of her eyes as her body grew tense. Her back began to arc as her hair stood on end. She sunk her claws into Adora as she let out a yowl, her body convulsing as her head tossed backwards, her mane lashing out. Adora cried out, small splatters of her teal blood soaking into the sheets beneath her. She contorted her body, slipping out of grasp and delivering a swift kick to the other girl’s supporting ankle, her brows lowered with narrowed eyes. With her centre of balance, and overall dexterity heavily compromised: The feline easily toppled over with a shriek, cutting a gash into her own loins as what she had used to keep steady eluded her grasp. Catra hit the floor, shuddering as her orgasm still tore through her body, leaving her a trembling heap of a mess. 

Adora clutched her wounds with grit teeth, their skin returning back to it’s normal greenish hue in a flicker of blackish blots. “I can tolerate a lot darling, but you’ve crossed the line!” Double Trouble groaned as they frantically searched for where Catra had hid the gauze. Their pointy ears twitched as a shaky weeping cut through the ruckus. They halted in their tracks as their head whipped over towards where Catra had fell. The feline was curled up in a shivering ball, trying to suppress her sobbing. Double Trouble’s ears lowered as they tilted their head, eyebrows raised. “Are... you okay?” they asked cautiously. Catra let out a hiccup, scurrying further away from the other person. “That was... a bit sudden.” Double Trouble awkwardly pointed out as they nursed their own wounds, finally finding the gauze.

They began to wrap it around their cuts as they looked over their cash kitten. Catra was slowly rocking back and forth, clutching her tail tip with her ears folded. Her claws were coated in a purple mix of their combined blood. “Catra, while I disapprove of your... ‘preferences’ in the sack, I am concerned over this sudden change of event...” Double Trouble stated softly as they finished patching themself up. “S-Shut up...” Catra murmured. The reptilian scooted themself closer to the girl. “Hey~” they whispered. Catra only growled quietly in response. “You want to talk about it?” the green humanoid inquired. Catra scoffed and slowly sat upright. “What’s there to talk about?” she muttered as she swiped the bandages, avoiding eye contact. “Hun, you just had a spontaneous breakdown.” Double Trouble noted.

They gingerly re-adjusted their hair. “You went from either borderline sexual abuse OR some serious angry sex role-play, into actually hurting me and nearly raping me.” They said dryly, trying to ease the tension. “So? It’s just rape.” Catra casually shot back. The merc folded their ears in disbelief. They shook their head and recomposed themself. “Excuse moa?” they sputtered. “What’s the big idea? You just need to become strong enough, so no-one can ever hurt you again...” Catra stated coldly, her eyes narrowed as her tail did a sudden flick. “Oh dear...” Double Trouble’s composure faltered as their ears dropped. “This... this isn’t about Adora, is it?” they asked softly. “What do you mean?! Of course it is!” Catra hissed, wrapping her lacerations as she wiped her tears, glaring daggers at the other person. 

“I may come from a scorched wasteland, but... even I can tell something is clearly off in how you perceive intimate relations dear~” Double Trouble shot back cheekily, trying to lighten the mood. “Seriously though? What’s gotten into you?” they asked, curling their tail up along one of their legs. “Non-consensual intercourse is very... garish~” they paused. “To put it lightly. Plus, sweetie: You don’t seem like you are getting much out of it...” They finished. “I cum, that’s about it. Not much else to it.” Catra bluntly retorted. Double Trouble raised a finger, then tapped their chin. “I am honestly quite appalled by how you were raised over here. And that’s saying a lot from a desert dweller.” They added with a wink. The feline was unamused. The reptile sighed and lowered their eyelids. “Would you mind if we talked at least?” 

They asked hopefully. Catra hesitated for a moment then huffed. “Bah, fine. Not like I have anything better to do...” She muttered, letting out a low sniffle. “Don’t you want your turn though?” she asked sceptically. Double Trouble waved their hand dismissively. “That can wait. Besides: I didn’t exactly get very riled up...” They added in dry amusement. Catra glanced to the side. The reptilian leaned against the bed frame, crossing their legs and patting their lap. Their tail snugly tucked in between. Catra eyed them cautiously, then let out a huff and shuffled over. After a few seconds, she rolled over and put her head in their lap, then crossed her arms. “This doesn’t mean I like you...” She muttered. The other person let out a giggle. “Please, I bet you say that to all the pretty non-binary reptilian shapeshifters~” they cooed.

Catra gave a snort, the edges of her mouth curling a little. “You’re lucky you’re cute...” she purred. Double Trouble tossed their hair elegantly. “I’m also fabulous darling~” they said with a grin. “Now, tell me what’s troubling you~” they said softly. Catra fidgeted for a bit. “You sure have a way with people~” She chuckled. “Well... first off: sorry for scratching you...” Her ears folded. “Secondly: I dunno... my chest just tightens up, and I want to hurt people... there’s a sinking feeling in my gut that just infuriates me, and I feel cold.” She murmured. “It mostly runs up my arms...” She huffed as she folded her ears. Her tail swaying irritably. The green humanoid narrowed their eyes. “Catra, do you... harm yourself?” they asked cautiously. The feline eyed them over, shifting into a defensive pose.

“So what if I do?” she shot back. Double Troubled frowned. “Hun, I’m not an expert... at this. But: I am quite certain you are in a negative feedback loop.” They stated. Catra quirked a brow. “You’re likely in a vicious cycle, with other words.” The reptilian noted. The brunette scoffed. “Psh, tell me something I don’t know...” She added snidely. She bared her teeth, clenching her fists. “Life just keeps fucking me, no matter how well I perform, it finds a way to pin me back down!” she snarled. “I just want to fuck it back for once!” she huffed, picking up in attitude. She placed her hands on the other person’s shoulders. “Give it to me straight...” She exhaled. Double Trouble got a cheeky grin. “I rarely give something straight, not quite in my repertoire~” they snickered playfully. The feline’s mouth twitched for a second.

“I’m serious. Just let me know: Is it because I’m a girl?” she scrunched her nose as the words left her mouth. Double trouble blinked in surprise. “Excuse me? Is _what_ because you’re a girl?” they asked incredulously. “That I can’t properly rape people!” Catra barked. The reptilian’s expression turned grim. Their tail going limp. “No... that has nothing to do with your chromosome composition... if anything: I’d blame your species.” They exhaled slowly. “Trust me: Biological females can be just as foul as the biological males in that regard... If there’s a will, there’s a way.” They paused for a moment. “Though, purely anatomically: Dicks are better at being... dicks.” They shook their head. “Either case: You shouldn’t be striving towards anything of that kind, it’s repulsive...” They added with disdain. 

Catra crossed her arms, squinting at the lizard. “Why not? It’s the strongest display of power of what I’ve been told. And the one with the power, can’t get hurt.” She growled. Double Trouble rubbed their forehead, their ears faltering before they sprung back up. “Catra, darling. Listen to me: You’re better than this. Do what your body tells you, not what your perceive others would expect of you. OR what you think you ‘have’ to do.” They said softly. Catra stared at the blonde for an extended time. “So... you’re saying I don’t have what it takes? I’m too small?” she hissed. Double Trouble gave her shoulders a shake. “No. I’m not saying that you **can’t** I’m saying that you **SHOULDN’T**.” they shot back sternly. “Only the lowest of the most despicable scum resort to that type of actions... you’re above that.”

They said reassuringly. They let out a sigh. “While yes... I have to admit that sadly; your lacking stamina nullifies the biggest boon vulvae have in general... but hey: I enjoy that. Don’t you also like the petting in between sessions?” they winked teasingly towards their employeer. Catra glanced from side to side, mulling it over. “I guess... still pisses me off that I CAN’T do it... even if I’m not ‘supposed to’ do it...” She snarled. “Trust me darling, no-one can do everything. Even I’m limited by my physiology.” The reptilian noted. Catra tilted her head. With an inky flutter, their green body was enveloped by darkness before a large mane fluffed out. Wide, pointy ears and a sly pair of heterochromatic eyes popped into view. Catra flinched as she met the gaze of her doppelgänger, hesitantly shuffling in place.

“What the heck?!” she blurted out. Her mirror image smirked at her. “Don’t worry dearie, I’m just borrowing your look for a moment to illustrate a point~” she said coyly. “How long do you think it would take you to get me off like this?” she purred to the original. Catra was silently observing her duplicate, cogs turning in her head. “... more than a minute?” she finally answered uncomfortably. With a similar fluttered of dark blots, the shapeshifter turned back into their regular appearance. “Clever girl~” they noted, accompanied with motivational, small applause. “I can’t change who I am, only how I appear.” They dramatically tossed their hair. “If I’d have intercourse as for example: You. Anyone that remotely knows you, would know something is up.” They gave a wink. 

“I _did_ tell you there’s a good reason I don’t stick my genitalia in, around and against anyone I meet.” They blepped cheekily. “That and well: I prefer to at least know the name of the person~” they chuckled. Catra curled up a bit, lost in thought. “But well, to get back to your question: You COULD do it. You’d just have to find out how...” Double Troubled grimaced. “Non-consensual sex works, for Catra. There’s no one way to do anything. You’d have to find what works for you.“ There was a brief pause after they finished. “Again: Just to be clear and re-iterate: DON’T. Please. But, IF you were to: Figure out how YOU’D do it. Aside from the anatomical differences, there’s a lot more at play here. And that goes for **any** endeavour you put your mind into. What works for me, likely won’t work for you.” They proclaimed.

Catra scooted back to lay her head back down in the other person's lap. “I’ll think about it... thanks...” She murmured. “Can you move around less next time? Next thing I knew, you were somewhere else!” she huffed in annoyance. “I can try darling~ But not even I can contain where my mind wanders.” Double Trouble replied playfully. “Now, if we can leave this dreadful topic behind us, we could try talking about more enjoyable ordeals~” they chimed. Catra shrugged. “Well, I’m limp, so you can figure it out while I recover.” She mentioned, closing her eyes. “How about that experimenting?” Double Troubled cooed. Catra peeked her blue eye open. “Eh... I guess you can pitch me those ideas.” She shut her eye again. “So... you ever been penetrated?” the reptilian asked cheekily, curling their blonde hair.

The force captain tensed up momentarily. “With fingers and tongue, yes. Nothing else.” She muttered awkwardly. “Would you like to try?” the other person retorted. Catra let out a low growl. “Nothing will fit you dunce!” she huffed. “Oh, I can make it fit~” Double Trouble flicked their hair smugly, then pausing. “... I mean literally. That came out wrong.” They chuckled sheepishly. “Shapeshifting, remember?” they added sweetly. Catra’s ears shot up as she scrunched her nose. “I... I guess it could be worth a shot... you want oral meanwhile, or what? I won’t last long enough for you to finish anyhow...” She mumbled. Double Trouble laughed awkwardly. “Oh, hun: Unless your vag is _very_ different from all other I've known: You won’t be getting off unless we put effort towards it.” They smiled apologetically.

Catra tossed a bit as she lay, then settled. “Oh yeah... I remember now. Gotta go for the family jewel or that spongy sweet spot.” She noted. “Yes, and you have to go out of your way to stimulate those during ‘classic’ coitus~” The blonde stated. “So... what’s the benefit?” Catra inquired. “Well, I mean... to each their own... but it’s ironically how the genitalia are designed.” Double Trouble shook their head. The brunette opened her eyes, raising a brow. “Ah, yes~ Biologically speaking: Same sexual organ couples are much better suited to each other’s needs.” The reptile shot Catra a look. “If you go reproductive wise... it’s a really poor match-up. Duration and desire wise, the majority of the time. It’s like one side has a carrot on a stick, and the other is just being coerced.” They shook their head and sighed deeply. 

“That’s the issue I have with evolution: It only has to be ‘good enough’... and I guess that is how you wound up with your predicament...” They gently brushed through the brown mane. Catra glanced at them with a puzzled expression. “I... think I got parts of that?” she asked hesitantly. Double Trouble deadpanned with an exacerbated exhale. “I keep forgetting how specifically ignorant your education is over here...” They blew a bored raspberry before perking up again. “But, I’ll be happy to help you try out penises if you’d like!” they added confidently. “Alright, sure. Whatever.” Catra murmured as she got up. “Your enthusiasm is inspiring~” the reptile snickered. The feline countered with an eye roll. “By the way... how come you seem to always have either a vulva, or... somehow nothing at all downstairs most the time?” 

She asked quizzically. “Especially with how you praise variation so much.” She added teasingly, flicking her ears. The other person blinked twice, then smirked. “Oh, that one’s easy darling: It’s difficult to fit into the tight garments I looove to wear, with something more... protruding down there...” They gave a wink. “It’s just simply more comfortable, when I go for that slim, elegant look~” they chirped. Catra furrowed her brows. “I guess that makes enough sense...” She noted. Her tail swished eagerly. “Say... speaking of size: What’s the biggest you’ve made yourself?” she asked curiously. “If you’re talking vulva, a bit deeper than half my forearm. If you mean penises, then a bit shorter than half my forearm. As for breasts: I can probably reach D, but I prefer to not go over B.” Double trouble stated casually. 

They waggled their hand. “Anything above that just becomes unwieldy. Hampers my dexterity too much.” They added, doing a small blep. “Ugh, some people request quite weird things... like: it’s like they can’t grasp that erectile tissue needs blood to fill it...” They shook their head. “Anyhow, my turn for questions~” they purred as their tail waggled along the floor. “You still haven’t told me how you masturbate. Mind indulging me?” they asked with a wink. Catra drummed on her arms, then shrugged. “Fine, I either carefully use my fingers, aiming the claws out. OR: I just use my heels to grind against. Not super convenient but... gets the job done.” She noted with another shrug. ”Not like it’s relevant though, that’s what I have other people for.” She added, leisurely gesturing towards the other person.

Double Trouble deadpanned. Then took a deep inhale, and ruffled their own hair. “Well then, we can at least dabble a little with this oral, correct?” they asked coyly. Catra rolled over a bit, yawning and sat herself upright. “Yeah... I’m still a little out of it, but I’m good enough to get started.” She nodded drowsily. The reptile’s nethers flared up with a dark glow before it settled. The other teen looked down, inspecting the new set of genitalia. She laid her eyes on a tiny, pinkish shaft with barbs. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced down to her own tiny, pinkish slit. With even tinier barbs on her pleasure button. “Did... did you make a larger version of my kitkat?” she sputtered in awe. Double Trouble smirked cheekily. “The penis is just a mutated version of a vulva, the clit in particular. So: I used that as a base.” they winked.

Catra glared at them incredulously “... no way! You’re not shoving barbs inside of me!” she scoffed. The blonde darted their eyes for a moment. “Huh... yeah, actually: That would be a terrible idea... why does your species have these again?” they asked sceptically as the barbs receded. The feline’s vision narrowed on the other person's crotch. “Hey, where are thingies?” she exclaimed. Double Troubled quirked a brow before it dawned on them. “Ooh... yeah, no: There’s no need for those. Especially not since we might try vaginal later.” They said reassuringly. Catra blinked twice in confusion. “Oookay? Not sure what that has to do with anything but...” She shifted her weight, then stuck out her tongue, eyeing the penis over. The green glanced at the tongue hesitantly, paying close attention to the razor sharp barbs. 

After measuring it for a while with her eyes, the brunette seemed confident. “So, how much teeth?” she asked bluntly. Double Trouble was taken aback. “Excuse me?” they shook their head. “I mean: Moa?” they added in disbelief. “I mean... I just wanna know what amount of teeth is acceptable in this. I haven’t done this before you know.” Catra noted. The reptilian scrunched up their face as their penis shimmered out of existence in blackish bubbles, shifting into a clit as it crawled up into the hood. “Maybe we’ll try something you’re more familiar with... just add some twist to it.” They said, as they tried to awkwardly laugh the situation away. “Like what?” Catra asked, intrigued. The blonde ran a hand through their hair, inspecting the girl, her sharp claws, razor tipped teeth. “Hm...” They uttered thoughtfully. 

“Say... you claim your vag is too small, yes?” they asked with a glint in their eye. “Yeah? What about it? It’s super shallow.” Catra retorted bluntly. Double Trouble leaned in with a mischievous grin, their tail swaying as if they planned to pounce. “Have you ever tried anal?” they chirped. Catra tilted their head, looking at the green person in confusion. “What’s an anal?” she blurted out. The reptilian faltered a little, but kept their stride. “I mean... I’m not super surprised you don’t know but...” They cooed, running a finger up along Catra’s tail, tracing it back to the buttocks, gently sliding it up against her rear entrance. The feline’s eyes bulged out as she immediately tensed up, shooting Double Trouble a startled glare. “Did... did you just touch my butthole?” she scrunched her face, but the words had already been said.

“What if I did?” the blonde tonguesmirked cheekily. Catra grew a light flush. “I... **why** would you do that?” she sputtered. Double Trouble waggled their eyebrows as their tail wiggled. “Well, since you’re not deep enough for your liking, I thought we might could experiment with your other orifice~” they cooed. Catra tilted her head, furrowing her brow before it dawned on her. “WAIT, WHAT?!” she exclaimed. She scurried back against the bed frame, her eyes wide, ears at attention. Double Trouble just sat down opposite of her with a mischievous smile. “You might like it~ Easy enough to reach around for your bead too~” they purred. The feline rubbed her forehead. “Wait, you’re serious? I thought you were just... I dunno; pulling a prank or something!” she sputtered. “That’s a thing people do?” she asked, shocked.

Double Trouble tonguesmirked. “Ooh yes~” they rested their head in their palms cheekily, locking eyes. “If it exists, chances are someone has tried to fuck it.” They spoke huskily as their tail wagged excitedly. Catra shifted uneasily, a frown spreading on her face before it became neutral. “Eh... I guess I’ve heard of weirder stuff...” She said awkwardly. “So... that feels good?” she followed up with. Double trouble slowly tilted their hand from side to side. “Erhm... depends on the individual... some love it, some hate it, some are indifferent.” They replied. “In your case: Few females can achieve orgasm from it alone, but hey: That’s what the reach around is for.” They added with a sly wink. The feline stroked her chin. “Hm... one of those things eh? Ugh, always life with all the uncertainties...” she muttered.

She crossed her arms with a huff. “Whatever... just shove it in so we can get it over with.” She grunted, leaning against the bed-frame and spreading her legs. “If I don’t like it, we’ll find out soon enough.” She added dismissively. The blonde recoiled, then composed themself. “Oh, heavens no!” they gestured frantically with their hands. “You need to slowly work on it for a few weeks. You have to ease into it, it’s not just to shove something in there and expect it to work. I might could start with a pinky or something.” They said with a warm smile. Catra let out a groan. “Bleh... seriously? My vag just took a few minutes...” she whined. Double Trouble let out an amused sigh. “Well, those are actually designed for it. Going the other entrance takes a bit of rule breaking~” they chuckled. 

“Humans can actually have defective ones that break instead of stretch... it's not super common, but it's still a large chunk of them... anything can go wrong to be honest, but that one seems very common compared to the rest.” They added. The brunette let out a huff. “Geez, great. Is there something that can’t get fucked up?” she frowned. The reptilian gave an apologetic shrug. “Whatever! Let’s just... start already. I’d rather focus on what works...” Catra exhaled, her ears drooping as her tail flicked from side to side, agitated. “Look, darling~” Double Trouble started. “Could you tone down that whole ‘get it over with’ attitude?” they asked hopefully. “That’s not a healthy approach to sex. You’re supposed to enjoy it. Take your time~” they cooed. Catra crossed her arms defensively.

“Psh, what if I just want a quick fix?” she shot back, one of her ears flicking. The blonde scrunched their features for a moment. “Well, yes... you **can** have quickies. But that shouldn’t be your main goal...” They paused. “Not to be like that but... you really seem like you need some more intimate sex, and less quickies...” They gave a bashful smile. The feline narrowed her eyes. “Come now kitten~ How has this method of intercourse been working out for you so far?” Double Trouble added teasingly. Catra dug her claws into the mattress as she growled, her tail trashing sporadically. “Fiiine...” She huffed and relaxed. “How the frick does everyone keep figuring out I can’t handle intense or rough stimulation anyhow?” she harrumphed. Double Trouble put their hand on her shoulder with a coy smile.

“Well, sounds to me like you’ve had partners considerate enough to pay attention to your body language~” they purred. “I’d say you’ve been lucky in that department, far from everyone gets someone that notice, much less: care.” They gave a weak nod. Catra snapped at the air with her teeth, flustered. The fabulous deviant pushed her up against the wall, placing their other hand at the brunette’s remaining shoulder, pinning her. Catra tensed up and whimpered, biting her lower lip. “Doesn’t it feel good when you embrace it?” Double Trouble said as they grinned from ear to ear, figuratively. A mewl escaped the feline’s lips as she shivered. “Y-Yes... Sometimes... Shut up!” she blurted out anxiously. “I always pegged you as a power bottom, but I’ve seen now that there’s more than meets the eye~” the reptilian cooed.

They gently caressed Catra’s cheek, the girl shifting uncomfortably, unsure on how to respond. “I-I don’t even know what that is!” Catra squeaked out. Double Trouble hushed softly. “Sch... you don’t need to understand, you just need to enjoy yourself. Focus on what makes you feel good~” they said seductively, whipping their hair and striking an inviting pose. Waggling their eyebrows. Catra grew more flustered, then reached down and carefully stroked their slit, gritting her teeth. “Ngh... still not ready...” She hissed. Double Trouble sensually caressed her cheek. “That’s okay hun, take your time~” they cooed. The feline tensed up, but resorted to only digging her claws into the fabric. The reptile leaned in close, Catra shrunk away a bit, inhaling deeply through her teeth, eyeing the other person cautiously. 

As they made their yellow eyes half-lit. “I also have a refractory period~” they whispered into her fuzzy ears. Catra’s ears shot up as her eyes widened. “Wait, what?” she exclaimed. “But you’re always so calm after you cum!” she said accusatory. The blonde smirked and winked, ruffling her brown hair. “That my dear wildcat, is thanks to breathing exercises~” they replied smugly. “Plus: I try to just play it off. If I don’t bring attention to it... people generally don’t ask~” they finished. “That can’t be right! We’ve had plenty off...” Catra’s eyelid twitches as she mulled it over. Recollecting her memories over the past few weeks. “Oh... huh...” She mumbled. “Yeah, no. You never went more than once... you are onto something here...” She said thoughtfully, stroking her chin, stretching herself upright again. 

“You really like to prod the lioness don’t you?” she said with an amused smirk. “I do enjoy living in the moment~” Double Trouble ran their hand through their hair with a devious grin. “I still avoid any barbaric methods though... ugh, so tasteless. There’s no finesse to them... sure, some random acts of violence can be needed, like breaking stuff for a job. But just brute force...” They scoffed. “Such lack of art...” Their face soured. “Are we... still talking about sex?” Catra asked. The blonde flicked their hair, shrugging. “Eh... a little bit of this, a little bit of that~” they sang, adjusting their locks before going back to their regular smile. “You’re still tense kitten, you need to relax~” they cooed, slinking behind Catra, kneading her shoulders. “Something was distracting, and overtook you last orgasm~” they purred.

Catra shifted her weight uncomfortably. “I can tell it in your eyes, the way you flinch at sudden movement~” Double Trouble noted, blinking casually. One of Catra’s ears twitched. The reptilian ran their hands down the brown mane, caressing along it. “I can tell you don’t have it in you to reciprocate today~” they whispered softly. The feline tensed up, hair standing on end. “Something is eating you up inside, isn’t it?” Double Trouble ran their tongue around the edges of Catra’s ear as she shivered in response. “But you’d much rather have something, or rather: someone eating you up, outside, wouldn’t you?” the blonde said huskily, cupping Catra’s need. The feline elicited a mewl. She clenched her eyes as her teeth chattered. “You can’t properly relieve yourself, if you work yourself up over the act itself~”

Double Trouble pulled the tense kitty in closer as she clenched her fists anxiously. “Don’t try to force an orgasm, don’t worry about when you will cum... just, experience it~” the blonde ran a hand from Catra’s scalp to the tips of her hair. “Think you can do that for me kitten?” the reptile chirped. Catra grit her teeth, hissing through the gaps. “F-Fine! But only cuz nothing else seems to be working...” She muttered. “If you fail, why try the same and expect different results?” Double Trouble chimed in. Catra hugged herself, folding her ears. “Why... why do you have two vaginas by the way?” Catra asked curiously, out of the blue. The blonde was taken aback for a moment, then shrugged. “Eh, I just feel like it. Kinda gotta live up to the name too~” they winked before blinking asymmetrically, in the other direction. 

“Same with the clits and peens if I can get away with it.” They snickered. “I just enjoy it. The more the merrier~” they tossed their hair gaily. “Well, are you done trying to distract from the task at hand?” they smiled knowingly. Catra’s pupils dilated a bit. “S-Shut up...” She murmured. Double Trouble gracefully caressed the brunette’s shoulders. “You don’t react well to being restrained or sudden movements kitten~” they purred. Catra’s ear flicked as she glanced to the side. “S-So what?” she sneered. “Just stating an observation~” the blonde retorted coyly before nudging the mons of the girl. “You can learn a lot from how someone react or behave to certain stimuli.” They playfully nipped at the feline’s ear, causing a low mewl. “For example: I noticed during the first time that you tense up if I started going rough~”

They said gleefully. “It’s easy to tell from there darling~” they cooed. “This isn’t exactly first ones tech. Just put a bare minimum effort into your partner's body language... but of course: I put much more than that hun~” they caressed Catra’s chin. Catra’s cheeks became flushed. “I just listen to how you sing when I touch your family jewel~” Double Trouble whispered seductively. “Does your breathing sped up the most when I stroke it? Circle it? Knead it?” they placed a finger on Catra’s stiff pearl, eliciting a gasp from the girl. “You may be quick kitten, but I’m a fast learner~” they skilfully wove their fingers around Catra’s hood, causing her to shiver. They swirled their slender tail around, pressing the tip in between the folds, teasingly rubbing between them before sliding further down as they gripped firmer on Catra’s shoulders.

The feline picked up on the motion and shifted a bit nervously. Double Trouble hushed softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be able to tell if you like it or not~” they shuffled a bit behind the force captain. “Ah, there it is~” they said cheerfully, opening a small container, scooping up some of the goop on their fingers. They then closed the lid and put it back before reaching down towards their own tail. “What’s that for?” Catra asked sceptically. “This? Oh, it’s just lubricant. Like a vulva generates, but artificial.” Double Trouble chimed. “... why do we need that?” The brunette questioned. “Ah, well, you see: It’s very important for anal. It doesn’t self-lubricate like the vulva does. So: It needs a little helping hand to ensure this can be as enjoyable an experience as possible~” the reptilian responded, smearing the lube over their tail. 

They prodded the tip of their tail against the star, the feline growing notably more tense, her breathing speeding up. Double Trouble massaged her shoulders. “Calm down kitten~” they chirped. “It’ll only hurt if you fight it... just like if you try to not get penetrated vaginally~” they added. “Just breathe deep and slow, don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you...” They whispered, digging their thumb into a knot, making Catra wince and hiss. “Unless you want me to that is~” the blonde purred into her ear. Catra huffed and grabbed the other individual by the wrist, and yanked their hand back to her pride. “I didn’t say you could stop!” she grumbled. “Feisty~” Double Trouble smirked and latched onto Catra’s need, rubbing her clit between their fingers, instantly causing her to mewl and shudder.

  
  


They slithered the tip of their tail an inch inside. Catra froze, then resumed breathing after a few seconds. The reptile picked up their strokes once more, fully exposing Catra’s clit without the hood, before dragging the skin back and forth over the sensitive nub. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” they cooed, slowly wiggling their tail back and forth carefully. Catra whimpered, but shook her head. “Give it a while, and you could take a lot more than just the tip~” Double Trouble giggled gleefully. Catra bit her lower lip, glancing off to the side. Her tail swayed from side to side as the sensation spread within her. “This feels weird... I’m not used to multiple stimuli...” She panted, folding her ears slightly. The other person leaned in closer to her, enough to be seen in her peripheral vision. Catra shivered and raised her ears.

“I-I mean... I’ve had my breasts touched as well, but they’re not the same... I mean penetration wise.” She stuttered. Double Trouble licked their own eyeball sensually and winked. Catra’s hair stood on end as a pinky gently slid inside of her. “ **That’s not what I meant!** ” she squeaked, her voice cracked as her walls clamped down around the digit. “F-Fuck... I can’t hold it...” She hissed as she grit her teeth, trembling in the embrace of the blonde. Double Trouble just held the clit firm, not giving it any attention as they resumed the dual penetration. Catra reflexively clenched both orifices, bucking her hips, forcing both to go deeper. She let out a shaky breath. “S-Stop playing around... I’m really close...” She grunted, arching her back as she tossed her hair. She swallowed and gasped, glancing behind her.

“Ngghh! JUST FINISH!” Catra shrieked. Double Trouble grinned maliciously. “We only agreed on one orgasm, you’re gonna have to tip extra if you want more~” they purred. “F-FINE! DO IT!” Catra whimpered, tears creeping up in the corners of her eyes. Double Trouble eyed the trembling feline over, then clicked their tongue. “Tsk, tsk... nono, this won’t do~” they noted. Catra let out an anxious mewl. “You’re getting wound up again darling...” They added. “Tell you what...” They stated, placing a palm against the brunettes cheek, caressing one of her ears. “I’ll give you this one for a special, two for one double deal~” they drew out their statement. “But... only as long as you take a minute and wind down before you cum, alright?” they finished, gently hugging Catra from behind. Her tail twitching from side to side.

Her breathing evened out slowly, murmuring as she nodded. “You got knots all over, not sleeping well are we?” Double Trouble spoke softly. Catra growled anxiously, avoiding eye contact. “Trust me: You don’t look pretty with those bags under your eyes honey~” the blonde pointed out, then gently began to penetrate her once more, whistle working on her mons, tenderly kneading at them. Catra let out a shaky breath and reclined against the green reptilian. “You gotta work on enjoying your peak darling~” Double Trouble noted. “If you keep treating it like a chore, you won’t enjoy yourself. You gotta see it as your ‘me time’, treat it a little better, and you’ll be treating yourself~” they cooed as they swirled their tail and finger inside of her. “Besides: You mentioned you wanted to last longer, this a perfect way to do so~” 

They chuckled, blowing playfully into her brown hair. “You’d think you’d be more into edging kitten~” they purred. “Or maybe you secretly enjoy going fast? You sure pounce at the chance to cum~” they added eloquently. Catra’s swished her tail and twitched with an ear. “It’s mostly old habits die hard... it’s just how I’ve always had them...” She murmured bashfully. “Tradition can be good, comforting. But: Sometimes you gotta get rid of the old, in with the new. Or... mix the best parts of both for something truly astounding!” Double Trouble said confidently, aiming to cheer the teen up. “How... how are you so good at this...” Catra closed her eyes as she moaned. “Well, not being cooped up in a military base that discourages any sexuality outside of basic stress relief does help for starters~” the reptile sang cheekily. 

Catra grumbled and shifted her weight. “Not like I had a choice in that...” she mumbled. Double Trouble ran a finger under the force captains chin. “Well, not like you can’t learn now~” they chirped. “You seem to have the resources... and libido~” they added huskily, taking a quick, singular jab at her sweet spot. Catra curled her toes, mewling as her eyelids fluttered. “I’m so close...” She whispered, a purr escaping her throat. “I know you are kitten~ You’re flexing around my pinky~” Double Trouble said coyly. Catra inhaled shakily through her teeth, clinging to the blonde’s arm as she shivered. “Starting to see the benefit of building up to your climax instead of rushing it?” Double Trouble asked gingerly. The feline let out a huff, mewling as she nodded. She let out a grunt and clenched the green arm.

“Ngh... I know... someone told me girls take nearly an hour to get fully aroused...” Her face soured a bit. “But like... who has time for that?! I just need my fix...” She murmured solemnly. Double Trouble hit her right in the sweet spot once more, causing a meow followed by a tail shooting straight up as the girl shuddered. “Well darling: You simply make time~” They grinned. “Instead of having a handful of lacklustre quickies, try to instead combine that time for one session that will leave you content.” They noted. “You should sleep well after this one, I can tell~” they chirped, holding the teen close to themself. Catra froze, taking a sharp inhale as she squirmed uncomfortably. “Something the matter hun? Don’t wanna sleep?” Double Trouble inquired innocently. Catra bit her lower hip, slowly rocking her hips.

“N-None of your business...” She panted, trying to recompose herself. The reptilian let out a faux dejected whine. “Naw... does this mean you don’t want any cuddles or pillow talk?” Double Troubled asked with a cheeky frown. Catra snapped at the air, growingly gutturally. “Now listen here!” she snarled, her ears raised as she started to glance back. With a glint in their eye, the blonde grinned deviously and hugged Catra to their chest. “Gotcha~” they exclaimed giddily. They pressed their thumb against her clit as they began to mash against the spongy surface with glee. Catra yelped and tried to lunge forward, but was held firmly in place. She arched her back and let out a yowl, her entire body trembling as her ears folded as her toes curled up. She dug her fingers into her own palm, drawing blood.

Her thighs quivered as her muscles clamped down around the finger, squeezing it with all her might. She grit her teeth and howled out in ecstasy as she tossed her hair back. Double Trouble circled the force captain’s clip deliberately during her climax. They kept jabbing the pleasure button inside with each contraction, milking the orgasm as much as possible, pushing the feline to her sensory limits. Catra winced and shuddered as her final ripple of pleasure surged through her. She fell limply back, purring heavily as she wheezed for air. “T-The fuck was that?!” she squeaked out, her voice cracked. Double Trouble slid their finger out, extending their tongue to show that they licked the finger clean of the girl’s lubricant. “I just caught you between bucks~ Just wanted to be sure it hit you with full force~” they cooed and winked.

“I...” Catra panted, leaning back to take several breaths. “I would have cum really hard regardless!” she snapped, flustered. “Yes~ But life isn’t always predictable kitten~” the blonde teased. “I do enjoy being breathtaking to my audience~” they chimed. “Chin up, this way you got that little extra from your walls. You wouldn’t have gotten that if you were ready for it~” they whispered huskily. Catra shifted her weight, blushing. “You almost made me squirt...” She murmured. “Well, ‘ _almost_ ’ being the key word here darling~” Double Trouble said playfully. “I didn’t make you blow a load, now did I?” they purred. “S-Shut up...” Catra mumbled. She glanced down at her pricked palms. “Just patch me up...” She commanded with a waver in her voice. The mercenary tonguesmirked and tended to their employers hands.

Swiftly covering up the wounds with the gauze, they nudged the feline’s cheek with their own. “Daw, is kitten all tuckered out?” they asked in a softened tone. “Yes, she is!” Catra shot back, then huffed and closed her eyes. “Ungh... I’m spent...” She murmured. “I’m really not good with cumming more than once...” She groaned, moving delicately. A goofy smile plastered across her features. “T-That tingle is a nice feeling though... I can almost feel the stress melting away... if just for a moment.” She sighed wistfully. “Oh sweetie~ You can’t afford having me make that more permanently~” Double Trouble said cheekily, running a hand through the feline’s mane. Catra’s mood was slightly hampered as she crossed her arms and grumbled. “Y-Yeah whatever... you can go, we’re done here...” She murmured as the other person stood up. 

“Then I bid thee farewell boss~” the blonde chimed, slinking their tail out of Catra’s rear, she squeaked in surprise, having forgotten about it. She cleared her throat, turning over in her bed, pulling the blanket up with a fluster. “Well... later and um...” She trailed off, her eyes longingly darted to the side, but the other person had already left her quarters. She grabbed hold of the tip of her tail, then slowly let go, a weak smile pursing her lips. “Maybe... maybe I don’t need that tonight? I’m pretty zoned out on hormones after all...” She stated to herself. Her head slouching. The light went out in her room. Was it already time for that? Or...? She shook her head then yawned. She didn’t really care. Just one night without the nightmares... that’s all she wanted. She closed her eyes, starting to drift off. With a mewl, she purred herself to sleep.

*


End file.
